mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Battle
Team Battle, referred to as Team Melee in Super Smash Flash, is a Group game mode selected from the character selection screen in both games of the ''Super Smash Flash'' series. Unlike in normal battles, each player chooses a certain color (red, green or blue) in which the teams are organized and fights alongside other players on that team. At the end of a match, the team with the highest combined score (in a time battle) or the last team standing (in a stock battle) is the winner. In Super Smash Flash In Super Smash Flash, the player can select Team Melee in VS. Mode by pressing the "Melee (VS)" button in the top left corner of the character selection screen, which will change it to "Team (VS)". The player cannot manually select which players are on each team, and instead the team setups are predetermined and can only be changed by pressing the button again. These setups include 2 on 2, 1 on 3, and 2 vs 1 vs 1, each with multiple ways the teams are ordered. Although each team is indicated on the character selection screen by a color, the game does not name the teams this way; teams with more than one player are referred to as Team 1 and Team 2, and teams with a single player are only referred to by that player. In a team battle, players on the same team cannot attack each other. Otherwise, there is no indicator in-game of which players are on each team, making it difficult to tell. In Super Smash Flash 2 In Super Smash Flash 2, the player can select Team Battle in Group or Online battles by pressing the "Free for all" button in the top left corner of the character selection screen. Unlike in the game's predecessor, each player can manually choose who is and who is not on each team. Although any team setup can be selected, a match cannot be started unless there are at least two teams selected. Additionally, each character is forced to use a specific palette swap colored after the team they are on; for instance, a character on the red team will use a specific red palette swap. Thus, teams are now all referred to by their selective colors, including Red Team, Green Team, and Blue Team. Normally, players on the same team cannot attack each other. However, there is an optional rule called Team Damage, which allows players to attack other players on their own teams when turned on. In a stock battle, players have the ability to "share stocks" with their teammates after they have lost all of their stocks. If the defeated player presses the pause button, they will be revived with one stock, at the cost of a teammate's stock. This does not work if each teammate only has one stock. Gallery Super Smash Flash Screenshots SSF - Team Battle.jpg|2 on 2. SSF - Team Battle 2.jpg|1 on 3. SSF - Team Battle 3.jpg|2 VS 1 VS 1. SSF - Team Battle 4.jpg|1 VS 1 VS 2. Super Smash Flash 2 Screenshots Team battle.png|Selecting Team Battle on the character selection screen in SSF2. Beta Teams.png|The Team Battle gameplay. Friendly Fire (Team Attack).png| attacking in a Team Attack. Team Battle wins in SSF2.png|A Team Battle in which the red team wins. Trivia *In SSF2, if two or more of the same character are selected for a single team, then the brightness of each subsequent player will be altered to tell which player is which. A second player will be brighter, and a third player will be darker. *Certain characters in SSF2 such as and have palette swaps that can be only be accessed by selecting certain teams in a Team Battle. Category:Game modes Category:Game modes in Super Smash Flash Category:Game modes in Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Group game modes